My Brown Eyed Girl
by KaLdOrEi
Summary: TA DA! Chapter 8 is here!! Please read...Matt reflects on some points of his life that he regrets not doing. Now 8 years later he runs into an old friend and gets a chance to finally tell her but something is stopping him or is it someone?
1. Chapter One

**----------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: These Digimon characters do not belong to me. I'm just a girl who write stories with the characters.  Maybe if I was rich, I'd buy them and make them my own, but unfortunately, I'm not rich.  But enjoy the story and don't forget to review so I know what are your thoughts on my story….I hope they're positive thoughts…j/p.******

**---------------------------**

~**Chapter One~**

***MATT NARRATING***

**            I've always loved snowflakes.  The way they smoothly glide from the sky to the ground.  Each one is perfectly and uniquely shaped.  Snowflakes remind me of people.  They all hold the same basic features but yet they're different.  It's a mystery how they are formed and how each one is very distinctive from another.**

            Winter has always been my favorite time of the year.  It brings back memories.  When I was still in high school back in Japan, I would always take this particular girl ice-skating. Her name was Mimi Tachikawa.  I was in love with her throughout high school.  Just seeing her smile and dance gracefully on the ice made me feel lucky enough that I was there with her.  The ice-skating between us was like a tradition every winter.  It was my Christmas gift to her.

            Mimi and I knew each other back in elementary school but I've always thought of her as this spoiled, rich, bratty, ditz.  I was always annoyed by her constant whining.  My image of her pestering-self slowly disappeared when we started high school. Due to spending some "quality" time with her I soon realize that she had grown-up and matured into a completely different version of the Mimi I was used to see.  This was the Mimi I came to fall in love with.

            After we graduated, Mimi surprised me and our friends by announcing that she was leaving for New York City.  For goodness sakes, that was in America, on the other side of the world! I never saw her leave because I was too stubborn and arrogant to bring myself to the airport. That day, my heart shattered into thousands of pieces.   I was angry at her for never bringing up the fact that she was leaving for good.  I was also angry at myself for never revealing my true feelings for her.  I regret that, even to this day.

            It's been 8 years since she departed.  I've moved on with my life, but I don't think I'm fully over her…yet.  She still holds a piece of my heart. They say your first love is the hardest to forget.  It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when you know deep down inside, your heart still does.  Now I'm 26 years old and I've just moved into my new apartment in New York City.  I don't know why after all these years I've chose to live here.  I guess in the back of my mind, I hope that maybe we'll run into each other.

            Who knows.  For all I know, she's probably married and is expecting her first child.  We never kept in contact after she left.  The first week she was gone, she called a few times but I refused to pick up or return her calls.

            At the moment, I have no significant other.  It's just me, myself, and I.  I just had a rough break-up with my now former girlfriend, Sora.  Apparently she discovered some intimate feelings for my best friend and she left me for him.  I don't know if I still consider Tai as my friend at the moment. I'm just really infuriated with them right now.  Sora and I were together for 2 years.  I was in love with her, but I guess we weren't meant to be.  Bullshit.  I don't believe in Fate.  I would rather be the one who's in control of my own life.  I don't believe that we're destined to be with someone.  If we find the right person, we find the right person.  But I do believe that in life, you learn very valuable lessons through the situations you've experienced. 

**~end of chapter one….**


	2. Chapter Two

**----------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, Matt and Mimi are not my characters, but Evan is. He's my cute adorable character…^-^ Don't forget to review…**

**I'll be posting chapter 3 sometime soon so if you're waiting, please be patient. Thanks.**

**----------------------**

**~Chapter Two~**

            ***PRESENT TIME* **

**            I'm now sitting on a bench in Central Park, watching passer-bys.  Even though I'm not back in Odaiba, Central Park sure makes me feel like I am in Odaiba Park.  We use to hang out there.  Sometimes all of us would have group picnics or we'd just sit around and talk about life in general.  Vividly I can remember when I was around 7 years old, I'd always take my little brother Tk to the park whenever our parents fought.  I didn't want him to know that something was going on.  Eventually the fighting got worse and I found myself constructing a tough exterior for my scared younger brother.  I kept all my troubled feelings inside because I had to be strong for Tk.  He looked up to me so I had to keep myself together. I couldn't break down in front of him.  I just couldn't.  then our mom finally filed for divorce.  Unfortunately she left me and my father and took Tk with her.  I had never cried so hard for anything.  I had missed my brother so desperately.  I guess I needed him more than he needed me.**

            I glanced around and see a couple snuggling comfortably under an oak tree.  I cant tell rain is approaching because of the dark gray clouds hanging over our head.  I love snowy days, but I was never too fond of rainy days.  They tend to make me feel depress and gloomy.  The day Mimi left was a rainy day.  It just makes me miss her all over again.  I know I said I've moved on, but sometimes buried feelings like to resurface.

            Suddenly a rain drop splats unto my forehead.  Great.  It has approached.  The next thing I know, it is raining.  I didn't bring un umbrella and now I'm going to catch a cold or freeze to death on this bench.  A group of people rush pass by to get themselves out of the rain while I remain sitting on the bench.  This little boy who resembled a lot like a younger version of Tk spoke to me.

            "Aren't you going to get out of the rain mister?" He asked.

            "Eventually." I gave him a small smile.

            "My mommy says you can get nee-mon-nee-a from the rain." He warned.

            "Thanks for telling me, kid." I grinned.

            "EVAN!!! I told you not to talk to strangers!!" yelled a woman under an umbrella who was running towards me and the kid.  I'm guessing it's his mother.

            "Look, I didn't harm your boy miss." I explained.  It was hard to tell what she looked like due to the rain and the bucket hat she was wearing, but I'm assuming she was around my age.  She didn't even glance at me but started talking to the little boy.  I guess I wasn't heard over the loud pouring of the rain.

            "I've been looking all over for you!!  How many times have I told you not to wonder around without telling me Evan??!!" She asked, raising her voice so she can be heard over the rain.  She kneeled down to place a raincoat over him.

            "I'm sowwie mommy." He said, putting his head down in shame.

            "It's ok. Just don't do it again." She smiled, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

            Then she turned around to find me staring at her.

            "Oh! I'm sorry if Evan bothered you." She apologized, straightening herself.

            "It's ok.  He just gave me a small advice. Don't stay out in the rain." I said.

            She smiled. "It's just that I don't like it when Evan runs off and starts talking to strangers.  It worries me." 

            "I wasn't planning on kidnapping him." I joked to find her giving me a stern and serious look.

            'Don't joke around about that." She coldly replied. "I have to go." She said, grabbing Evan's hand and walking away before I could say anything.  I was left lost and confused, standing in the pouring rain.  I think I've offended her in someway.

            I went back to my apartment and I took a quick warm shower.  I think I'm getting sick because through the whole night I couldn't stop sneezing. Splendid.


	3. Chapter Three

**----------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters from Digimon. Sorry for the wait but you guys should know how school is…busy, busy, busy…no time to yourself. *sigh* well I'm finally overjoyed that the weekend has arrived. But it'll go by in snap! Aiyah…enjoy and don't forget to review your lil thoughts….heheheh**

**----------------------**

**~Chapter Three~**

            This whole week I've spent most of my day just hanging around at the park.  I was practically sick for a whole day. I'm just happy I got better.  I was hoping I'd meet that woman again so I can apologize to both her and Evan.  Maybe something terrible had happened to the both of them and what I said must have offended them in some way.  Sometimes I can be so ignorant.

            Later that evening, I decided to eat out instead of staying in that lonesome apartment of mine.  I picked out this little sushi bar.  Ever since I got here, I've been craving some.  Eating by yourself is not the best way to spend your Saturday night.  It's kinda hard to get go out with people when you hardly know anybody in this considerable city. This was one of those times where I wish I was still with Sora.  We'd always talk our way through dinners.  A significant relationship is truly hard to forget, especially if you were really in love with the girl.  But unluckily, she wasn't head over heels in love with me if she had left me in an instant.

            I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be getting too intimate with another woman anytime soon.  The rest of the night, I ate my dinner with an abyss mind.  As I was heading back home on this chill winter night, I stopped by the park.  I don't know why I did that.

            There I was.  A lonely figure sitting on a bench around 8 o'clock at night.  And it was like 40 degrees.  I'm just glad the rain had not taken over the night.  The stars looked amazing.  Each one was visibly clear.  It's a mystery why the sky was crystal clear tonight.  You'd think it'd be cloudy and gray.  Then I saw two figures sitting near the pond.  One of them was pointing upward towards the sky.  My mind was telling me it might be that woman and her son but I wasn't too sure.  The chances that I would meet again with a complete stranger is 1 in a million.  It's just not that likely.

            A few moments later, the two figures got up and started to gather up their belongings.  It just happened to be a common coincidence that the figures were of an adult and a child.  When they passed by, I noticed the little boy looked similar like Evan.  Well maybe because it was Evan.  At least he still remembered me.

            "Hey mister." He smiled.

            "Evan, I've already talked to you how—" She began lecturing but I cut her off.

            "It's ok.  We met the other day." I explained as she looked at me weirdly.

            "Oh! You're that man!" She said, slightly blushing.  Without the rain now I got a much better look at her.  That face and voice…why did they seem so familiar?

            "I wanted to apologize for what I said that night.  It might have offended you in some way and I'm sorry."

            "No. Don't worry. I didn't mean to be nippy." She apologized, giving me a smile. And that smile…am I just delusional?

            "It's ok." I grinned.

            "Did you get sick mister?: Evan asked, tugging at my pants.

            "Actually I did. The next morning, my nose was so stuffy I had a hard time breathing and I had a migraine." I told him, kneeling down so I was equivalent to his height.

            "I told you so!" He smirked.

            "I just remembered! I forgot to introduce ourselves. This is Evan, and my name is—". Her cell phone went off before she could tell me her name.  She digged through her purse to answer it.  "Hello?....oh yeah….ok…wait….now?....fine I'll drop him off….k bye." She put her phone back in and turned towards me. "I'm sorry about that.  I have to go now. Evan's dad wants him at his house right now.  We're divorced you see. It was nice meeting you." She smiled and took Evan's hand.

            "Ok. Bye." I waved as she and Evan walked away. Then I remembered she never told me her name. 

**--------Matt's Apartment-------**

            I found myself thinking about her.  She seemed so familiar and it started to irritate me. Her facial expressions, her friendly smile, that high-pitch voice of hers, and not mentioning her honey brown eyes. Who was she? Or whom did she remind me so much off? Immediately, I dropped my cup of cocoa as I realized the answer to my question.

            "Mimi!?" I asked myself in complete and utter dismay.

**~end~**


	4. Chapter Four

**-------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: As always.**** I don't own these Digimon characters, except for Evan and now Riley. Don't forget to review @ the end. **

**-------------------**

**~Chapter Four~**

            Could it possibly be Mimi? Maybe she just reminded me so much of her. It couldn't possibly be her.  She has a son who's probably around the age of 6 years old.  That means if she was Mimi…Mimi has a son…whom I never knew of…IT CAN"T BE MIMI! It's not likely to run into someone whom you haven't seen in 8 years. 

            If only I knew where she lived then I could come over and see for myself that she's not Mimi and that I'm just crazy. But….what if she is Mimi? She looks so much like her… How come she didn't recognize me?  I think I still look pretty much the same. I mean my hair is shorter but it's still sticking out in every which direction it pleases. Then again, it has been 8 years…and people change even if you, yourself think you haven't.  

            I'm gonna go ballistic if I don't find out who this woman is…

            The rain has arrive again. Great. Like I'm looking forward to a whole day with rain pouring outside. It was around noon and I was stuck inside the cold apartment, bored, and alone.  It'd be nice to have someone you can stay in bed with for the day and just cuddle. Keep each other warm. How I miss that feeling when you're in love with someone. What if I was meant to be alone for the rest of my life? But I don't even believe in those…

            Who cares about the rain. I'm going out in this cold weather.  Make use of this day. At least try to make one decent friend, who will not look or remind me of Mimi… and while I'm out, I'll stop by a grocery store and get some milk and bread. I wonder if they have rice…who knows. 

            So now I'm in the grocery store, just mindlessly walking around when all of a sudden I accidentally walk into a person who was carrying some stuff.

            "Oh. I'm sorry!" I apologized as I bend down to help her pick up her belongings.

            "It's ok. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said, also bending down. Then our eyes met.  She was gorgeous. Her flaming red hair cascading down over her shoulders as she kneeled down and her bright brown eyes looking into my cold blue ones.  She surely took my breath away.

            "Neither was I." I smiled.  She returned it.

            "I'm Riley." She held out her hand.

            "Matt." I said as I shook it.

            "Are you new here?" She asked, getting up with her stuff.

            "How'd you figure?" I asked, surprised she knew.

            "I come here often and I've never seen you before."

            "Oh. Yeah. I just moved here." I told her.

            "From?"

            "Japan."

            "Really?" Her brown eyes widened. "That's pretty far!"

            "Yeah. What about you?"

            "I've lived here my whole life. I'm pretty much a New Yorker." She smiled.  There goes my breath again.

            "That's cool."

            "You're English is really well, considering you're from a foreign country."

            "Thanks.  I took lessons in high school and college." I explained, proud of my well spoken English.

            Riley and I ended up talking for another half an hour. We had a lot in common.  She goes to NYU and she's majoring in art. She's in her last year of college. She's an interesting person and I'd love to talk to her again. I went back to my gloomy apartment with a smile on my face.  I got her number…So my goal was accomplished. I did make a new friend, plus I'm taking her out to dinner tomorrow night.  So maybe rainy days are not that bad…

**~end of chapter 4…**


	5. Chapter Five

**-------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: As always.**** I don't own these Digimon characters, except for Evan and now Riley. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**-------------------**

**~Chapter Five~**

            Tonight I have a date with Riley and it's still raining.  I'm actually kind of nervous. I haven't been on a date in about 5 months, which was the last time Sora and I went out.  What if I make a bad impression and she doesn't like me?  Or what if I'm just not her type? I know I'm worrying too much but I just cant help it. I've decided to take her to this small Italian Restaurant, assuming that she likes Italian food.  I hope so…

            Since I don't have a car, I have to take the taxi to her apartment.  Not a bad neighborhood. Nice apartments. Feeling a little queasy…please don't let my stomach fail on me now. On the way, I got her one white stem rose.  I hope she likes roses.  Ok, I'm going to shut up now. Oh god…she just answered the door and she looks really amazing.  Standing there with her hair up with two strands hanging down, and wearing a strapless pink dress, underneath a coat of course. I handed her the rose, and hugged her. She smelled really good.

            "Thank you for the rose." She smiled, sniffing it.

            "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." I smiled back. "Shall we go?"

            "Yes. So where are you taking me tonight?" She asks, linking her arms with mine.

            "To this nice Italian Restaurant, not far from my place."

            "Great. I love Italian food!" She exclaims.

            "Good." I grin.

**--------At the Restaurant---------**

            "So, how's the food?" I causally bring up during our dinner.

            "It's delicious. What about yours?"

            "Same. It's great."

            "So what are you doing here in New York anyways, Matt?" She asks.

            "Well…I just needed to get away from home." I simply replied.

            "Oh. You were bored?"

            "No. I was heartbroken."

            "Oh. I'm sorry…" She whispers, as she places her hand on top of mine. 

            "It's ok. I've learned to move on.  It's not like it was the first." 

            "Getting your heartbroken sucks."

            "Yes it does."  A few silent moments passed by after that.  Then in the corner of my eye, I see her. I see the "Mimi-look-alike" enter the restaurant, arm linked with a curly blonde hair guy. Just when I was starting to forget about her, she appears. Unfortunately, she and her "date" is led to sit at the table next to ours. Splendid.

            "So why did you bring me here Michael?" I can overhear her ask.

            "I know I haven't spent some time with Evan lately, and with you and I just wanted to make it up." The guy, who's supposedly named Michael answered.

            "He misses you." She whispers.

            "I know, but I've just been really busy." 

            "you never have time for him anymore Michael."

            "Mimi, please don't start this argument again." He tells her. MIMI!?!? Her name is Mimi!?!?! It's just a coincidence…it's not the Mimi Tachikawa I knew back in high school.

            "I'm not starting anything." "Mimi" says, looking up from her gaze on the table. "You know that I'm right."

            "Look, let's just enjoy tonight. I just want to take you out this evening and enjoy it, ok? I thought we were gonna try to make it work this time…"

            "I know, and I've been trying so hard Michael." 

            "It's not my fault my job requires me to travel around." He complains.  I'm guessing Michael is Evan's father. This means Mimi and Michael were in love…they got married…and none of us knew this… this someone made me feel disappointed.

            "Matt?"  Riley catches my attention and I could no longer hear what Mimi and Michael were saying.

            "Yeah?" I reply.

            "You ok? You just spaced out right there."

            "Sorry. I have a tendency to do that a lot lately." I told her.

            "It's ok." She smiles.

            "You finish?" I ask.

            "Yeah…why?"

            "Wanna get out of here?" I ask.

            "Sure." She says, and I help her out of her chair. I ask for the check, pay the bill, and as I walk out, I could've swear Mimi was watching me leave. So she noticed me? Considering if that is even Mimi…

**~end of chapter 5…**


	6. Chapter Six

**  -------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: As always.**** I don't own these Digimon characters, except for Evan and now Riley. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**-------------------**

**~Chapter Six~**

            "So you're living here all by yourself?" Riley asks, as we enter my apartment.

            "Yeah.  It's not like I know anybody else who lives in New York."

            "What made you want to come here?"

            "Uh…I don't know.  I just wanted to know what the USA was really like for myself." I explained.

            "Wow…I'd never be able to leave my home for more than a month or so. I get homesick so easily." She said as she sat down on my couch.

            "I kind of miss my family back home.  Especially my little brother. It's weird not having him share an apartment with me." I sighed.

            "Tell me about your brother…" She asked, turning her head to face me.

            "He's a spitting image of me." I smirk.

            "Oh! Two cute Matts. How lovely…" She giggled and I smiled to myself.

            "Except he's more sensitive. Too bad he's taken…"

            "Darn.  You're telling me you're not sensitive?" She asks.

            "Not as sensitive as TK."  Then a few moments of silence crept between us again.

            "Thank you for the date Matt…" She smiled, taking my hand. I was forced to look at her and smiled sincerely.

            "You're welcome.  Did you know, you're the very first friend I've made here?" I asked.

            "NO, but I'm glad. I wouldn't want some other girl to go out with you tonight…" She joked.  I just stared at her, not realizing I was leaning in.  Then our lips met, and I felt this rush of excitement and electricity run through my body.  A feeling I haven't felt since Sora.  We broke apart after a minute or too.

            "That was lovely too…" She blushed and I kissed her again. Just a quick kiss.

            "I think I should be getting you home." I told her.

            "Yeah. I have a class tomorrow." She agreed as we both got up from the couch and left.

            Did I mention how incredible this night has been? Riley's a really wonderful person and maybe I've moved on. The stars are slightly visible behind those massive clouds tonight.  The stars hold many secrets. They know what happened in the past. They know the future before us.  Mysteries that are yet waiting to be solve.  They know everything that surrounds them.  They know the beginning and for all I know, they probably know the end. 

            Then my mind wondered back to the "Mimi subject". Mimi and I had shared so many memories back in high school. Memories I hold close to my hurt. Even though we never dated, I considered her to be a girlfriend. I was her protector. Her guardian. She was my angel…Damn it Mimi. Why'd you have to go and ruin my day again?!

**-----The Next Morning-----**

            Ugh…is it morning yet? Was last night a whole dream? Please say no…It was real. Riley's real. Everything about last night was not a fantasy. At least the rain stopped today, but it's still partially cloudy.  Maybe a nice stroll down the park would wake me up…

            It's cold, and there's no on around.  Maybe jogging would keep me warm. As I'm jogging and not paying attention to where I was going, I suddenly jog into an anonymous person, knocking her over with me landing on top of her. Shit. Not again. Maybe I should start being more careful.

            "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, helping her up. Then I realize to my surprise, it was Mimi. Or whom I thought it was.

            "It's ok. Just next time, watch where you're running." She said, fixing her hair.

            "Hey, it's you." I said.

            "Yeah. Is it just me, or did I saw you at this Italian Restaurant last night?" She asked.

            "Yeah you did. I saw you too. With you're boyfriend?" I casually ask.

            "No. That was Evan's father…"

            "Oh…" 

            Silence…

            "Um…you never mentioned what was your name…" I bring up.

            "Oh! I'm Mimi! Mimi Tachikawa." She smiled, extending her hand.

            I just stood there…dumbfounded…

            "Um…you ok?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

            "Yeah…" I whisper. Too stunned that I was right all long. That this woman standing in front of me was Mimi. The Mimi I was head over heels for.  The Mimi that broke my heart. The Mimi I thought I was finally over with.

            *Gulp* "Meems?" I asked softly, looking into her honey-colored eyes.

            "Meems?" She asks, surprised. "No one's ever called me that…well not for this one guy I knew back home…" 

            "It's me…" I tell her. And her eyes widen as if she had just seen a ghost. 

            "Matt? Yamato Ishida?" She questions.

            "Yeah." I smiled. She frowned. "Not happy to see me?"

            "NO…Matt…I've missed you…" She explains.

            "Well you don't seem like it." I coldly reply. Memories of her leaving me comes back and my anger suddenly resurfaces.

            "Matt…" She whispered.

            "No." I sternly said. "I don't know why I bothered. When I saw you the other day I knew you looked so familiar, then I realize that it was you. Then I started wondering why you never bothered to call one of us back in Japan that you got married and you had a son!! Now that I've officially proven myself that you are Mimi Tachikawa, I've suddenly become so furious and agitated to the fact that you've forgotten about all of us!" I yell at her, letting my anger out.

            "You don't understand Matt!!" She yells back, tears now in her eyes. 

            "I don't need too!" I spat out and I walked away from her. Anger burning in my eyes.

            "I wasn't the one who ignored all the phone calls!!!" She yelled out but I tried to ignore her.

**~end of chapter six…^-^**


	7. Chapter Seven

**  -------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: Ta da!**** Chapter seven is finally here. Aren't you all excited?? (I hope so…) well enjoy it. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story so far.**

**-------------------**

**~Chapter Seven~**

**-------2 days later…------******

            When you think the rain is gone, it comes back and ruins your day. Well Riley and I have a date again tomorrow instead of today because she was to work. Speaking of working, I should find a job. I mean how else am I going to pay for the rent?

**-------3 hours later after being out in the cold, rainy, day…-------**

            Matt Ishida's just got himself a full time job at "The Music Center", a few blocks away from here! So now that I've found myself a job, living in New York City isn't so bad anymore. I'm beginning to enjoy it. Except for the Mimi incident the other day.  I still cant believe that it was Mimi…Just thinking about her makes me angry.  I know she's right about me not picking up the phone after she left but I had a reason to why I never contacted her.  I was in love with her but she tore my heart out. I was so close to telling her that I never wanted her to leave but my coward side took over.  

            What am I suppose to do now? Nothing. It's not like Mimi and I are going to run into each other again. *KNOCK KNOCK* Who could that be?

            No…I find myself looking at Mimi standing there, drenched from head to toe.

            "Matt, please just hear me out…" She says while I bore my eyes into hers.

            "How'd you find out where I live?" I harshly ask.

            "I followed you. I saw you walk out from that music store and I just had to talk to you…" She said softly.

            "What's there to talk about?" 

            "I should be the one who's mad!! I have every right too! After you neglected me and pushed me out of your life for the past 8 years!!" She suddenly burst out. I was slightly taken back.  I've never heard Mimi yell before…

            "You could have at least informed us that you were married and have a son!!!" I yelled back, with an equal amount of anger.

            "I couldn't!!"

            "Why not!?"

            "Because I was ashamed!!" She suddenly cries, hands in her face. I just stood there, shocked to find her reaction.

            "Ashamed of what Mimi?" I asked, my voice now calm and soft.

            "You just don't understand!" She yells.

            "Then make me understand." I say, as I gently put my hands on her shoulders, trying to pull her into my apartment. I've always had a soft spot for Mimi. No matter how hard I try I can never stay angry at her. 

            She reluctantly lets me pull her inside. Once she's in the apartment, I close the door and gently walk her towards the couch.

            "What happened Mimi?" I ask, both of us now sitting on the couch.

            She slowly looks at me with those emotional brown eyes.  Pain, sadness, and anger filled her eyes.

            "What are you ashamed off? Please tell me…" I try again. She hesitates for a moment, then returns her gaze to me.

**------FLASHBACK------**

            "Hey there pretty lady…" a young man with blonde hair said, as he walked towards Mimi.

            "What do you want Kyle?" Mimi asked, slightly annoyed.

            "Just wanted to see how my favorite girl was doing." He said, as he puts an arm around Mimi's waist and brings her closer to him. "You smell really good…"

            Then he suddenly kisses Mimi and slams her against the wall. Mimi yelps in slight pain and was struggling to be let go but was pinned between Kyle and the wall.

            "Kyle…stop!" She said, trying to push him away.

            "I know you want this…" He whispers, harshly kissing her neck as his hand roamed under her shirt.

            "Please…stop!" She begged. He slaps her. Mimi becomes quiet.

            "Not tonight." He said, his eyes full of revenge as he picks up Mimi and throws her on the bed. "This'll teach you to never date my brother."

            That night, Kyle took advantage of Mimi. If Mimi refused to do what Kyle wanted her to do, he simply abused her up until she agreed.  Kyle was jealous that Mimi chose Michael, his brother, instead of him. He wanted Mimi and he always gets what he wants. 3 weeks after what happened, Mimi found out that she's pregnant.  Kyle heard the news and he left the city. For 6 years, she had never received any word from him or to where he might be but she didn't give a damn.  Luckily, Michael was very supportive.  Always being by her side throughout the pregnancy and helping her heal her emotional scars. Eventually the two of them fell in love.  After Evan was born, Michael asked Mimi to marry him.  She's never explained to Evan who his real father is, and that's why he refers Michael to his daddy. She never wanted to speak of Kyle ever again. She didn't care if he was dead, lying in a ditch somewhere. She just wanted him to stay away from her and Evan. 

**-----END OF FLASHBACK------**

            Unfortunately, the relationship between Michael and Mimi only lasted for 4 years. Thing started to change when Michael got a new job. He was rarely home. She didn't want Evan growing up without a father and she thought she was so lucky when she and Michael got married but then he had to travel around. Right now, they're trying to work things out and see if they can get back together…

**            "That's why I was so ashamed Matt. I had let myself get into a situation where everyone would have thought I was this stupid, useless girl! Not caring for my actions!! They would have been so disappointed.  You would have been too." She cried.**

            I'm more surprised than I was before. I didn't know what to say. 

            "Mimi…" I softly said.

            "I'm so sorry I never told you or the others! I just couldn't bring myself too!"

            "It's ok. Now I understand. I'm sorry for never returning those phone calls." I tell her, embracing her in a hug.  We stayed like that for a long time, not wanting to let go of each other.  She was practically clutching my neck.

            "We should get you out of these wet clothes before you get nee-mon-nee-aaa." I grinned, trying to sound like Evan.  She looked up and smiled.

            "I've missed you so much Matt…" She whispers as I was getting up.

            "Yeah. I've missed you too." I smile, going into my room. What just happened here??

**~end of chapter seven…**

**what**** did you think???? Review perdy please w/ a cherrie on top…**


	8. Chapter Eight

**-------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: As always.**** I don't own these Digimon characters, except for Evan and now Riley. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**-------------------**

**~Chapter Eight~**

            After Mimi changed into my clothes, we talked for a little while until she slowly fell asleep into my arms. I'm assuming she must be really tired.  It was now around 3 in the afternoon and I didn't know how long she's been here.  Just watching her angelic face sleep peacefully gave me a sense of happiness. I could never imagine anyone wanting to hurt this innocent girl.  I would've beaten the shit out of that Kyle guy if he was here. I felt like I've let her down.  I was her protector but she got hurt and I hadn't done anything to protect her.  

            The rain was now pouring outside. I carefully got up from my position on the couch, making sure I didn't wake her up and looked out the window. Rain splattered against the window. I reached out my hand and placed it there. Suddenly, I see another hand cover mind. I turn around to find Mimi smiling at me. So many emotions are brewing inside me…I can't think straight. I want Mimi back, but there's Riley…even though we don't have those precious memories Mimi and I have together, she's still an incredible girl.  But so is Mimi. Then again, Mimi has Michael and she has a son. But that doesn't change the way I feel about her.  Just watching her stand there and look out the window with me, made me realize how strong my love was for her. Not only did I loved her, I was beginning to think I was falling in love with her all over again.

            "Matt?" She whispered, still keeping her gaze out the window.

            "Hmm?" 

            "How's everyone?" She asks.

            "They're good but they've missed you." I tell her.

            "I miss them too. How's Tk?"

            "He's great. He and Kari are finally together."

            "About time…" She giggled.

            "8 long years Mimi…" I said.

            "Yeah. It's been forever."

            "Are you and Michael getting back together?"

            "I'm not sure. I want him to still be there for Evan. I mean, through Evan's life, Michael's always been the fatherly figure. I don't know how I would've managed without him. He's been great to me and amazing to Evan, but he hasn't been in the picture lately. He's constantly traveling now." She sighs, now leaning her back against the window.

            As much as I don't want them to get back together, I could see it from Mimi's perspective about wanting Michael to be there. My dad was never there for me and that made me become this tough person who never let anyone knew how he felt. I would want to be there for my son. Helping him through life, step by step.

            "I'm sure things will work out…" I said, trying my best to sound truthful.

            "I hope they do, but I doubt it…" 

            "Why?"

            "I don't know. I love Michael and all…but I'm just not IN love with him. You know what I mean Matt?" She asks, turning her head to face me.

            "Yeah. I know what you mean."

            A long moment of silence passed by. Neither of us looked at each other. Both of us, just standing there watching the rain pour onto the street and buildings.

            "I think I should get back." She broke the silence.

            "You sure? I mean it's raining pretty hard out there."

            "I can manage. I'm a big girl now." She smiled.

            "Ok. If you insist, but take my jacket with you. It's gonna be freezing." I tell her but she shakes her head. "No, I insist."

            "Fine." I hand her my jacket and she reluctantly takes it. "But I'm coming back here later to return it to you."

            "Keep it as long as you want. I have another jacket I can wear."

            "Thank you Matt." She smiled, then startles me by giving me a great big hug. It felt so good. Just hugging her.

            "Anytime." 

            "Bye Matt." She said as she walked out the door.

            *Sigh* Shit. I have two girls I'm interested in and I don't know what to do. One of them, I'm possibly in love with and the other one, I'm starting to get to know. I don't know what to do. I came here to New York to start a new life, without Mimi in my past. That obviously didn't work.  They say to always follow your heart but my heart is incompetent at the moment.

            *RING RING*

            "Hello?" I answered.

            "Hey Matt. It's Riley." She said.

            "Hey." 

            "I'm sorry to call but it looks like I have to be at work tomorrow also." She tells me. I'm kind of disappointed that our date is canceled.

            "No it's ok. We can go out again sometime." I tell her.

            "Ok great. I'll talk to you later then. I gotta get back, my boss is nagging me." She informs.

            "Ok. Bye." I say before hanging up.

            No date with Riley tomorrow. That means I'm stuck at home for the day. I don't start my job until next week. You know what, I haven't touched my guitar in ages.  The last time I played a song was before I left Japan. I hurriedly took out my guitar and tuned it.  Then I slowly played the song I last played..

            "Carpe diem…that's what they say…

            take chances you won't regret…

            but it's not always true…

            …time to move on…time to forget the past….

            Can't stand around just holding on to a memory….

            …Moving out…starting a new life…a new life without you…

            Moving away…saying goodbye to everyone I know…

            …I'll miss them…but that's part of learning to let go…"   I suddenly had this overwhelming feeling to write a song. I quickly grabbed the nearest pencil I saw and rummaged through my guitar case for a scrap piece of paper.

**~end of chapter eight…**

**tell**** me what you thought of it…^-^**


End file.
